


It’s always been you

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: “You’ll always have me, Luce”





	It’s always been you

Lucy and Wyatt walked hand in hand laughing at something that happened earlier that day. They reached the diner they were going to have date night at. With his free hand Wyatt held the door open for Lucy to walk in.

He felt her let go of his hand as he was closed the door. When he spun back around he ran right into her.

“Ope, sorry Luce.” He said as he moved to her side. She didn’t even react to him bumping into her.

He was completely focused on her and not what she was looking at.

“Lucy? Are you okay?” he went to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away. It was then that he looked around and saw what she was looking at. Jessica.

Lucy began to back up and attempted to turn around to leave. Wyatt gently took her hand in his.

“Hey, Hey, Hey. Please, stop. Talk to me” he said

“Please, let’s just leave. I can’t be here” she said.

He looked at her, she was clearly uncomfortable. As he reached for her hand and was about to say okay Jessica was already walking towards them. It wasn’t until she was a few feet away that saw them.

She paused nearly running into somebody who was walking by her.

“Oh, hey guys” she said as she looked around for a way to escape but they were blocking the door.

Lucy raised her hand as too say hello and Wyatt responded by saying “hey, Jessica”. They now stood in an awkward silence. He wished he was closer to Lucy so he could wrap an arm around her in reassurance. He hated that she was feeling this way. 

“How have you been?” He asked her.

“Oh, I’ve been okay. I’m working at the hotel down the street and just stopped by here on my break to get some dinner” She said as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

“Cool” He said hoping to end the conversation soon. All he wanted to do was talk to Lucy who was currently staring into space near Jessica’s head in attempt to appear she was looking at her. 

“How have you been?” she asked him clearly ignoring Lucy. Before he could answer Lucy made a reach for the keys in his hand.

“I’m going to go wait in the car while you two catch up. It was lovely seeing you, Jessica” she smiled at her. Jessica returned the smile clearly surprised. Wyatt knew better though, that smile was the one Lucy gave when she was in pain but was trying to hide it. He tried to take her hand as she moved past him but she was too fast.

He turned back around too Jessica.

“I’m sorry, I need to follow her. Good bye Jessica” he said as he moved for the door.

He was out the door in a matter of seconds. He ran down the steps and looked for Lucy. He finally spotted her ahead. She had made some distance because she had been running. 

“LUCY” he yelled as he took after her.

By the time he had reached her she was already in the truck. She had balled herself tight and was crying. He ran to the other side to get in.

As soon as the door was shut he pulled her into him. She tucked herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder while wrapping her hands around his upper body, and resting her legs across his lap. As they moved into each other she began to cry harder. Wyatt only held on tighter.

“I am sorry” she choked out in between sobs. His shirt was soaked from her tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry about” he said. Silent tears began to fall down his face. He hated how much pain she was in. He hated that somebody could do this to her. 

Her crying had calmed down a little bit but they still clung to each other.

“I know you guys aren’t together anymore, but sometimes I fear that you guys will realize that maybe you had made a mistake in splitting up and want to get back together. You have a history, you were high school sweethearts. And, and...Everybody eventually leaves me in some form or the other. I cannot lose you Wyatt, I can’t handle that pain. Not again” she said

Wyatt’s heart broke into a million pieces. He cupped her face and turned her head so she was looking at him.

“You will always have me, Luce. It may not always feel that way but I promise no matter what we go through my heart will never stop beating for you. Will never stop loving you. You have my entire heart Lucy Preston. You alone are the love of my life. I need and want you in a way that nobody else had made me ever feel. You make me feel safe and loved. Luce, you all are I will ever want or need for the rest of my life. That is a promise that I have every intention of keeping” he said as he looked into those deep brown eyes praying that she would believe him.

She closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled her back close again. They stayed like that for a little while longer until they were both ready to go back home too the bunker.


End file.
